Meant To Be
by fireboltwiccan
Summary: A different take on a relationship.Short,simple ONE SHOT. Couple is same as majority of my stories.


Meant To Be…

**I couldn't help myself!! I was so bored that I wrote another one. This one isn't much of a story it****'s more of an outsiders POV. It's very short but I think I really like it.**

**So go on, read and enjoy…**

He was perfection at its best.

At least to her he was. He was tall, at least six two or three, had bright blue eyes that held an air of mystery, tanned muscular arm, hard chest and in her opinion the best part, soft very kissable lips.

But his perfection didn't end with his looks. He had a brain that would put many great minds to shame even though he never showed it off, a heart that would put any saint to shame and soul that could love any being.

He was pretty well known to those who attended Hogwarts. He was an excellent Quidditch player, a top student and a well known prankster. He was of course more well known to the girls as the must have bachelor.

So when news spread that this handsome, rakish, must have bachelor had gotten himself engaged, heads surprisingly didn't roll. People chalked up the news as rumors that the person started to keep away unwanted pests. So girls of all ages and some men too continued to openly flirt with whenever he passed by, others literally threw themselves at him.

All this behavior stopped the moment they saw **her** on his arm and the ring on her finger. Well not completely, there were those were wither so rude or desperate that they completely ignored her and made suggestions that should never be written down to him.

But for the most part the couple was left alone. Anyone who looked at them could have seen they were in love. They could hardly keep their eyes of each other, his hand was almost always protectively secured around her waist and every other moment he would lean down and whisper something into her ear that would invariably make her giggle.

Then they would either find a place to sit and talk for would seem like hours or dance depending on where they were. And when they danced, all the love and romance emerged for the world to see and gawk at. He would pull her closer to him and she would lay her head against his chest. His head would rest atop hers while one hand would caress her silky tresses and the other placed on the small of her back. She would close her eyes and sway with him to the music while her hand rested either around his waist or his neck. And as the song's last notes play he would pull back slightly and blue would meet brown in an intense love and lust filled gaze. Then he would say three words that music would drown out yet would reach her ears.

She would smile and repeat what he said and then the part that would make the hearts of all the romantics in the room swell. He one fluid movement he would tilt her slightly and kiss her with passion that wasn't usually shown outside one's bedroom.

Of course no one has the decency to look away but it was definitely a sight worth seeing, not in the really sick, disgusting kind of way. But in way to show that romance and love still existed.

She for the most part seemed like a simple girl. She possessed no "great beauty" but she still was a gorgeous looking creature. She had big, brown eyes and showed her extensive amount of knowledge, hair that fell past her shoulders in a mess of curls, a well toned body that was usually covered by black Ministry robes.

The true story as to how the two met is still a complete mystery to the members of the public but bits and pieces, as always, have reached many ears. She was an old family friend and the first time he met her was a good 10 years back. She was fifteen and was twenty three. Obviously it wasn't love at first sight but they became somewhat good friends. They had met again five years later, when he moved back into his family home.

They worked in different departments at work yet somehow kept running into each other. Soon they started meeting for coffee in the middle of the day. Roughly 4months later, he worked up the courage, it's said he did this with a few shots of Ogden's Best, to ask her out to dinner. Evidently, she said yes and ever since the two have been inseparable.

It's not a long, drawn out tale that would be etched in time but it was a story that the 'small' people could relate to. There were not big gestures or gifts, no extensive speech about each other's feelings it was a plain simple, right to the point love story and that was what made it more alluring.

Oh and you must hear this, the story of the proposal. Again its bit and pieces that are strung together but nonetheless still proves romance does exist.

According to various informants, he proposed via a book. Rumor has it that the book was titled Hogwarts A history, the first edition. He got down on one knee and presented the book to her. Thinking of it as nothing more than a loving gesture she smiled and accepted the book. He prodded her to open it the middle page and it is said that she nearly fainted at what she saw. The bottom half of the book had been hollowed out and nestled in soft, black velvet was a Trinity diamond engagement ring. And floating above the ring were the words "Will you marry me?"

The Trinity knot design on the shoulder of the band symbolizes the spiritual growth, eternal life and never ending love, having no beginning and having no end. Six prongs hold the beautifully cut diamond centre piece. It was indeed a very romantic proposal, so is it any wonder that she said yes?

With moments like those is it any wonder that people say that Hermione Granger and Charlie Weasley were couple that was meant to be?

**Ok, ok I know HEARTBREAKER was supposed to be my last but like I mentioned I was bored just staring at my laptop's desktop screen wasn't very entertaining. But I know for a fact that this is going to be last. I won't have time tomorrow and the three days after is frehie orientation and then the weekend and then school. There may be time squeeze another shortie over the weekend but that depends on 1) time and 2) inspiration.**

**You know the drill, READ AND REVIEW!! PLEASE………**

**Oh and pics of the engagement ring which is damn nice can be found on the link in my profile.**


End file.
